1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ground-level loading trailers and particularly to a scissor hitch assembly which allows the ground-level loading trailer to remain attached to the towing vehicle when the trailer is in its lower or ground level position.
2. Description of Related Art
Several prior trailer designs for lowering to ground level from a raised travel position have been developed over the years and are known in the art. However, for such trailers to lower to ground level, the prior art trailers required the disconnecting of the trailer from the towing vehicle. The disconnecting of a trailer from a towing vehicle can often times be time consuming, physically taxing and dangerous.